


Before the Morning Comes

by KittieHill



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fear, I'm new, It's just adrenaline, Jonathan is a Virgin, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nancy is not, Sharing a Bed, apparently, cuteness, first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: suddenly Jonathan was turning, twisting his body towards hers as he tucked the gun further under the pillows and held it tightly as though her words had reminded him how perilous their new adventure had been. Nancy stayed still, remaining in her same position as the sudden rush of new sensations flooded her senses. Jonathan smelled like a hint of sweat and the soap which was in her bathroom. A lingering spicy tang of his deodorant hung in the air between them. There was also the dangerous scent of gun oil and gunpowder from their shooting earlier in the day.Nancy bathed in it, inhaling deeply as she tried to calm the fluttering bird of a heart which battered her ribcage. The danger was new and exciting - both the monster and the risk of her parents finding a boy in her bed - and Nancy felt the terror of the situation changing to something darker, more primal that throbbed between her legs and forced her breathing to become deeper.





	Before the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a fic for this fandom. It was one of those plots which wouldn't leave my head until I got it onto paper so here you go! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Beta'd and Americanized by Goddess of the night who is brilliant and forever stops me sounding like an idiot.

“Can you just come up here?”    
  
The words themselves were simple. Easy. They rolled off the tongue without a second thought, but the emotions behind them were much harder to fathom. Earlier, Nancy had been Steve's girlfriend - not a popular kid but not a nerd, either - but now suddenly she was what? One of Scooby Doo's helpers? Looking for monsters in the dark, scary forest.   
  
Her arms curled around her chest, purposefully looking for a hug. God she wished she could go and climb into her parents’ bed, snuggle around her mom again like she did when she had nightmares as a kid, playing with each strand of her mother’s hair until her dad's snoring lulled her to sleep.    
  
Instead, she was in bed with another man. Someone who was practically a stranger. True, she had smiled and nodded at Jonathan in passing before, usually when he picked up his kid brother on the rare occasions that Will didn't cycle home, but that was it; the extent of their familiarity seemed at complete odds to the situation they were now in.    
  
Jonathan was being a gentleman at least, sticking above the covers and remaining on his back. Not invading her personal space like Steve did when they were in bed together – they had only had sex twice, but each time he had practically smothered her afterwards, sticking their slick skin together when Nancy just wanted to go and shower and rinse away the semen which Steve had deposited on her stomach after he had pulled out.   
  
“Do you want the lights on or –?” Jonathan asked, bringing her from her lingering memories of her once-normal life. Before her monster hunting days.   
  
“On,” she replied immediately, unable to turn to look at the man beside her.    
  
He was attractive, in an odd sort of way. Like a painter or a musician would be considered sexy to their fans. He didn't have the usual, model-like features like Steve did, but he wasn't ugly or repellent in any way. Still, it was a bit unusual to have somebody else in her bed when her parents were three doors away.   
  
“It can't get us in here,” Jonathan was saying again, and Nancy wanted to scoff; she wanted to turn and slap him, shake Jonathan harshly because they didn't know that. They didn't know anything about this strange new beast that stalked Hawkins and took Will and Barb. Knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere, Nancy simply spoke quietly, “We don't know that...”   
  
And suddenly Jonathan was turning, twisting his body towards hers as he tucked the gun further under the pillows and held it tightly as though her words had reminded him how perilous their new adventure had been. Nancy stayed still, remaining in her same position as the sudden rush of new sensations flooded her senses. Jonathan smelled like a hint of sweat and the soap which was in her bathroom. A lingering spicy tang of his deodorant hung in the air between them. There was also the dangerous scent of gun oil and gunpowder from their shooting earlier in the day.   
  
Nancy bathed in it, inhaling deeply as she tried to calm the fluttering bird of a heart which battered her ribcage. The danger was new and exciting - both the monster and the risk of her parents finding a boy in her bed - and Nancy felt the terror of the situation changing to something darker, more primal that throbbed between her legs and forced her breathing to become deeper.   
  
Jonathan lay with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling, which sent skittered breaths through Nancy's shower-damp hair. She could smell his breath, feel the sensation against her bare arm, and it was with a sudden realization that she discovered that she was no longer scared – she was aroused.   
  
Feeling a pang of disgust in her stomach, Nancy forced herself to stare at the ceiling, willing the thoughts away but she couldn't. Her treacherous brain forced images into her mind unbidden: Jonathan with no shirt on, him holding her and fucking her against a tree, hard and fast and frantic as the darkness closed in around them. Her breathing hitched, her eyes immediately flicking to check that Jonathan wasn't aware of the terrible thoughts going through her mind.   
  
He looked asleep. His hair hanging over his eyes as he breathed through slightly parted lips. How had she not noticed before how kissable his lips looked?    
  
Without realising, Nancy's hand moved down beneath the covers, rubbing across her flat stomach and then down over her hips until it rested against the fabric of her unflattering pyjamas. The arousal thrummed in her body and Nancy knew that she would get no relief from this feeling unless she did something about it. Checking Jonathan again, Nancy watched him sleep for a few moments before slipping her hand inside her bottoms and panties, pushing them away from her mound slightly as she cupped herself, trying hard not to groan out loud at the simple pleasure of just that.   
  
This was bad. This was so bad.   
  
But it didn't  _ feel _ bad. After all, boys did it all the time. They joked and laughed about it as though it was some sort of achievement. It was pathetic, really, especially when Nancy considered how easy it was to make a boy orgasm – up, down, up, down, up, down, done.   
  
She supposed the bad part was probably doing it whilst Jonathan was in the bed with her, even though he was asleep. And he had admitted how exhausted he was earlier on their trip out to the woods. He would probably be out until morning and Nancy could be quiet – she had practice from doing it a few times when Barb stayed over for sleepovers.   
  
Using two fingers, Nancy found her clit and bit her lip as she circled her hand. Her swollen nub was standing upwards and was easy to find, even beneath the slightly fuzzy hair on her mound. Keeping her mouth closed tight, Nancy rubbed and circled, closing her eyes as the pleasure sang in her veins. She wished she could get across to the bathroom and grab her electric toothbrush – her usual method of orgasming – but she was too afraid to draw attention to herself or Jonathan.    
  
Turning her head, Nancy took another deep inhale of Jonathan's scent and had to bite back a groan of arousal at his musky scent; her fingers slipping in her wetness which coated her skin and hand. Rocking her hips gently, Nancy purred and curled her fingers under her, pushing them inside her tight, hot body as she desperately looked for the pleasant spot against her front wall. The small, spongy nub was easy to find with her long fingers and she moved her hand quicker, faster, pushing deeper as her hips bucked up to meet her fingers in a desperate race to get her over the edge.   
  
“Nancy?” Jonathan whispered, his voice deep and aroused as he looked over the scene. He couldn't see anything as she was still covered to her neck with her bed covers, but it was obvious what her hand was doing between her legs.   
  
“Oh god,” Nancy moaned, biting her lips hard enough to draw blood as she reached her peak and slammed her eyes closed. Her orgasm was resplendent with intensity and her legs shook dramatically as she panted and rocked, cooling her body down as best she could whilst her hot blood immediately rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment.   
  
“It's not what it looks like,” Nancy insisted finally, coughing nervously as she withdrew her hands from her genitals, wiping the wetness on the front of her pants as she refused to meet Jonathan's eye, “Why were you watching me?” she hissed.   
  
“I --” Jonathan hesitated, seemingly struggling to get comfortable as he shimmied his hips, “I thought you were having a nightmare. You kept moving and making these sounds…I didn't want you to – well, it doesn't matter. I should go.”    
  
“No,” Nancy said, reaching for Jonathan's arm and only realising afterwards that it was the hand she had used on herself, something which Jonathan also realized as he blushed darkly and tried to bend his legs up to his body “Stay...”   
  
“It's not a good idea...” Jonathan insisted, feeling the heat of Nancy's hand on his bare arm.   
  
“Neither is going home in the dark…who knows what's out there,” Nancy answered carefully, “I'm sorry…I didn't – I wasn't…” she steeled herself, “Look, masturbation is a very healthy habit and I won't apologize for doing it. I should have gone into the bathroom, but my parents would have woke up. We already flushed the toilet twice and mom will be suspicious or think I'm ill.”   
  
“Nancy...” Jonathan winced, eyes downcast, “it's not that I don't want to stay – or that I don't – I know about the er – thing. I know it's healthy but…I've never been in bed with a woman before,” he explained, “Especially not one who was…well…that.”   
  
“Oh,,” Nancy finally understood, “Oh right. You, er…you're worried that you might, er...get a boner?”   
  
Jonathan's face flared with color again and he looked away, “Not  _ get _ ,” he whispered, “I  _ have. _ ”   
  
Nancy raised both her eyebrows – a look which may have been comical in any other situation, but now seemed like the wrong time to laugh as she took a look over at her new friend quietly, “You have one now?” she asked quietly, noticing his drawn-up legs and awkward position as he obviously tried to hide his prominent erection.   
  
“Well, it's not unusual!” Jonathan hissed in exasperation, “The closest I've come to seeing that, was a woman in my dad’s magazines! It's – different in real life.”   
  
“Is it?” Nancy asked, turning to face Jonathan sweetly, her hand relaxing its grip on his arm, “Why?”   
  
“T-the movements,” Jonathan finally answered as he looked up from under his eyelashes, nervously approaching the conversation, “and the sounds…you make these pretty breathy sounds…and you're very hot – temperature-wise, I mean!”   
  
“Did you like it?” Nancy asked quietly.   
  
“Yeah,” he nodded quickly, almost headbutting her with the quick jerks of the head, “Yeah, I did.”   
  
“I've never done it with anyone this close,” Nancy admitted, “Well…Barb was on the floor once, but she snores like a rhino; she wouldn't have woken up,” she laughed before feeling bad again at her best friend's disappearance.   
  
“Not even Steve?” Jonathan asked.   
  
“No. God no,” Nancy shook her head.   
  
Jonathan nodded, shuffling again and wincing at the obvious discomfort of his genitals pushing against the fabric of his jeans.   
  
“You can...” Nancy started before blushing and then deciding to live a little as she met her friend's eyes, “You can take off your trousers and er…help yourself, if you like.”   
  
“What?” Jonathan gasped, eyes flicking nervously around the room, “No, I couldn't…you're with Steve and – and – no. No, thanks, it's okay.”   
  
“Steve doesn't need to know. He probably wouldn't care,” Nancy said with a roll of her eyes, “Plus, it's not cheating; we're not touching each other,” she looked at her hand, “Well, not really. None of the important bits.”   
  
Jonathan hesitated. He wasn't joking when he admitted that he had never been close to a girl. The closest he had ever come to sexual contact was a peck on the lips from a girl in his photography class which he thought was a joke. Not that he would admit that to Nancy, of course.   
  
“Look,” Nancy smiled, her face opening with genuine tenderness, “we both want to sleep, and we won't be able to with – this – between us,” she grinned, enjoying when Jonathan's lips broke into a smile, “So just do it. It's okay.”   
  
Jonathan was ready to explode in his pants at any time. He could feel the wet spot of precome gathering against the fabric of his underwear, and his cock practically throbbed with a desperate need to come. Slowly, Jonathan reached down to unzip his jeans, flicking his eyes to the locked door just to be sure before he shuffled his hips up and slid the denim down to show off the proud, thick bulge against his briefs.   
  
“Wow,” Nancy whispered before slamming her mouth shut, “Sorry. That was rude.”   
  
Jonathan didn't want to admit that it was quite a compliment to be given so he kept his mouth shut as he closed his eyes and rubbed his cock against the fabric of his underwear. He was already worked up and he knew it wouldn't take much before he came; he just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of Nancy.    
  
“You're sure?” Jonathan asked a final time, watching as Nancy nodded. Without any further hesitation or distraction, Jonathan lifted his hips and pulled down his briefs, letting his cock spring free to land with a splash against his black t-shirt.   
  
“You'll make a mess,” Nancy warned, reaching to pull his t-shirt up his chest to give plenty of space for his cock to lay while avoiding touching as much skin as possible.   
  
Jonathan was cut and thick, much thicker than Steve but not as long. Steve's cock was thin and pointy and the first time they had had sex, Nancy had winced and gasped each time he thrusted; it seemed Steve was trying to push it inside her digestive organs with tremendous force. Jonathan's tip was flushed a pretty red color, with oozing precome slipping along the pale expanse of his stomach to matt into his furred stomach. Nancy watched as a bead of pre-ejaculate slowly began to slip down his side, almost hitting her mattress only to be soaked in by Jonathan's hand wiping it away.   
  
“Do you need anything?” Nancy asked, looking around her room. She had heard in the ladies room that boys liked to use lotion and socks…although she wasn't sure if this was just a stereotype. She had never been in the position to ask before, “I have some body lotion and an old gym sock?”   
  
Jonathan smiled sweetly and shook his head before realizing that there was something he might need, “Kleenex?” he suggested, “Can be a bit – messy without.”   
  
“Kleenex. Right. Of course,” Nancy said, slipping out of bed to head to her dressing table. Taking the box of tissues, she headed back to the bed and lay on the top of the covers, leaving the box between them.   
  
Having used the opportunity of Nancy moving, Jonathan had placed his hand around his cock and was giving it long, hard strokes from base to tip, rolling his hand around his exposed head and then back down again. It was incredibly sexy to be doing this in front of Nancy, and he could feel the first tingles of orgasm building at the base of his spine.   
  
“Does it hurt?” Nancy asked as she looked at the very tip where the small vein connected the tip and shaft, “When it's that hard?”   
  
“No,” Jonathan answered breathily, “It's – good.”   
  
Nancy could feel the tension in her own body again, arousal pumping through her body as she looked over at her bedfellow, taking in his frame and the scent of arousal which lingered between them. Realizing that it was only fair, Nancy shrugged out of her pajama pants quickly, pushing her underwear aside to show off her wet slit before plunging her fingers back in, “It's just the adrenaline.”   
  
“Yeah… yeah, that's it,” Jonathan nodded in agreement, his eyes fixed on Nancy's hand. He couldn't see much, but the scent and sounds were more noticeable without the covers and he worked his hand faster, rocking his hips slightly.   
  
“It's just to help us sleep,” Nancy moaned, her other hand slithering down between them to find his free hand, only to entwine their fingers sweetly with a squeeze. Now the pair were frantically masturbating, their hands together as their breathing got heavier, deeper, and more labored.   
  
“Nance...” Jonathan moaned, his thumb stroking the back of her knuckles as his climax built and caused his balls to slowly tighten, a sure sign that his orgasm was imminent.   
  
“Yeah…yeah, Jonathan…Jonathan….” Nancy breathed, turning her head to meet his gaze as they stroked and rubbed themselves, their eyes never leaving one another.   
  
Suddenly, Jonathan broke the connected hands to grab for the tissue box, pulling out a handful and placing them at the tip just as he came hard, choking back a loud groan. Pulses of come shot from his cock directly into the tissues and Jonathan jackknifed hard with his orgasm, his eyes never leaving Nancy's as he trembled with the afterglow and the pleasurable sensations washing over him, leaving him drained and exhausted.   
  
Nancy watched with wide eyes; whenever Steve orgasmed he always made stupid grimacing faces – something which didn't seem that attractive – but with Jonathan it was like an arousing masterpiece as he came hard, looking deep in her eyes which forced her own climax from her with a bitten-off moan.   
  
Once both orgasms were over, the two bedmates looked sheepish. Jonathan reached for another tissue, bumping his hand against Nancy and causing both to stumble with a “sorry”.   
  
“We should sleep,” Nancy said as she reached down to pull up her pants, slipping back under the covers and then laying on her back to allow Jonathan some privacy to clean himself up. She noticed that it took another load of tissues to clean his crotch before he, too, pulled up his pants and placed the tissues on the floor beside the bed.   
  
“Goodnight,” Jonathan mumbled, throwing an arm behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.   
  
“Goodnight,” Nancy replied, reaching down to squeeze his hand before she let her eyes close, determined to fall asleep.


End file.
